


you keep saying that like you know what it means

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Gen, Romance, Sensuality, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the festive prompt:‘You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate’.Crowe/Pelna. Brooklyn 99 AU.





	you keep saying that like you know what it means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volti/gifts).



They were stationed in ankle deep snow on the outer perimeter of Alexander Park’s south west corner under a lamp post. Protection detail at a children’s concert was not the most auspicious of starts to the holiday season, but Pelna loved winter and prided himself on being adaptable, so he arrived with a two-litre flask filled with 7th Heaven’s signature hot chocolate to share. Crowe brought a flask too, except hers was small enough to hide in her jacket, and it had bourbon. Pelna was relieved most people tended to avoid looking police officers directly in the eye, because covering her every time she added more alcohol to her cup was another step closer to following through on the notion of locking her in the squad car for the rest of the night. The only reason he _hadn’t_ yet was because sleeping through the rest of the concert was _exactly_ what she wanted, and Drautos would have had questions as to _why_ , culminating in both of them getting punished.

“Christ, just pour the whole thing already,” he snapped.  He’d given up on ‘You can’t put alcohol in the hot chocolate’.

“And overpower the chocolate?” Crowe scoffed, “I’m looking for a _buzz_ , not looking to get _smashed_.   Jesus, Pel learn to tell the difference. Actually, fuck it. You need to get in on this. Here, pass me your cup—”

“ _No_.”

“It’s only a little bit—”

“No I don’t want—”

“Stop being such a — ”

The last of Pelna’s hot chocolate splattered onto the snow.  

He closed his eyes.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry babe–”

He stuck out a hand.

“Give it.”

“ _Fuck off,_ ” Crowe laughed. 

She held it out of reach as he advanced, one hand closing firmly on her wrist to drag her to him. 

“No way, this is ten year old– _mmmpf_ ,” came the gasp of surprise that quickly switched to a low moan, when his tongue slid past her lips, testing.

 _Tasting_.

He broke it off before things could get too heated, but even so it was still the result he wanted: pupils slightly blown from lust, her breathing ragged.

Pelna smiled as he took her cup. 

“That _buzzy_ enough for you?”

Crowe swallowed, watching him polish off the rest of her drink.

“So…what are you doing later?”

Pelna shrugged and glanced at her sidelong:

“You, _maybe_. If you’re looking to get _smashed_.”


End file.
